


[Podfic] A Different Sort of Complicated

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Watchmaker of Filigree Street - Natasha Pulley
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Historical References, M/M, Parliament (UK), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: Isis's story, read aloud.Writer's summary:""I know you enjoy your work," said Mori. "But Parliament's about to make things more complicated."





	[Podfic] A Different Sort of Complicated

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Different Sort of Complicated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502002) by [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis). 



[](https://imgur.com/l0sSLv4)  
cove art by: me

Length: 0:11:27  
Downloads: [MP3](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Misc%20fandoms/%5bPodfic%5d%20A%20different%20sort%20of%20complicated.mp3) (click to stream, right-click to save) | [Podbook](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Misc%20fandoms/A%20Different%20Sort%20of%20Complicated.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the #ITPE mods for all their hard work and to the writer for having Blanket Permission to podfic!
> 
> Hilariously enough, while I was secretly making this for knight_tracer, the podficcer assigned to me in the exchange was also secretly making a version of this story for me! :D


End file.
